A Different Way
by PrincessofVictory
Summary: Leia Skywalker is being trained as a Jedi! Everyone says the child will turn onto the Dark Side..what will happen?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars A/N-Reviews. As always, reviews are welcome. The next chapter should be up soon, I don't know how soon because I start school on Monday. 

A Different Way

Prologue

Anakin Skywalker had a great life. He was the Chosen One, a great Jedi Master on the Council. He was an excellent pilot. His wife, Padme Amidala, was the Senator of Naboo and trusted aid to the Supreme Chancellor, Mon Mothma. His children (a set of twins) were age six, named Luke and Leia, and were Jedi trainees. But life hadn't always been so great before, he used to be a slave, and he had come very, very close to the Dark Side of the Force. Chancellor Palpatine-who had been a father figure to Anakin-turned out to be a Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, who the Jedi had been looking for quite a while. Which he revealed quite happily to Anakin, trying to lure him to the Dark Side, believing that the visions of Padme dying he planted in Anakin's head would make him pledge his loyalty to the Sith, and saying he knew how to stop death. And Anakin told Mace Windu, and then Mace went with three other Jedi to duel with Palpatine. Mace was the only one who made it out alive. Well, actually, Anakin came out with him, but that's because he went off to save Mace.

He had to choose to save Palpatine-and then Palpatine would tell him the secret to save Padme-or save Windu. He chose to save Mace. For some very odd reason, the dreams started going away after Palpatine was dead. But Mace had promised Anakin (a long with promising Anakin he wouldn't be thrown out of the Order and he'd be a Master, seeing as he just brought Balance to the Force) that he'd be right there with Anakin was Padme went into labor, and he'd do anything he could to help her if any complications would arise. True to his word, Mace, along with Obi-Wan Kenobi (Anakin's former Master) and the wise Master Yoda, went to the Med Center when Padme went into labor. Seven agonizing hours later, Padme gave birth to Luke Anakin Skywalker and Leia Amidala Skywalker. They were two solemn children who rarely cried. Mace believed that was because of their power with the Force.

The Jedi Order had much changed in the past few years, they were know allowed to love, marry, and know their families. They were still taken to the Temple at a young age, but their families could contact them at any time, and they were allowed to visit each other.

The Skywalker family was no exception, the twins shared an apartment in the Temple with the father, but sometimes the entire family would stay together at Padme's apartment.

Anakin hadn't taken a an apprentice, he was waiting to take Luke once he turned seven. Obi-Wan had taken an apprentice a few years ago, not long after Luke and Leia were born, a girl named-well Anakin couldn't remember her full name-Scout. As for Leia? This utterly confused her father, but she had a strong bond with Mace Windu.

To the disbelief of Anakin, Mace actually had a friendship with his daughter! His daughter! Mace Windu had actually loosened up a tad bit since the Clone Wars ended and the appointment of Mon Mothma to Supreme Chancellor.

But, all in all, Anakin Skywalker had a good life. There wasn't anything he'd do to change it. 


	2. Chapter I: Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars A/N-Reviews. As always, reviews are welcome.

Chapter I "Bonds"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Two little voices yelling jolted Anakin from his daydream, in which his family could be normal for once and have an actual vacation, without being interrupted by something.

"Luke! Leia!" Anakin mimicked his children's voices, much to their amusement. Luke was standing on the left of his chair, and Leia was on the right. They both had identical expressions of glee on their faces, which made Anakin suspicious in some ways.

He looked at Leia's brown eyes, so much like her mother's, and then Luke blue eyes, which were like his own. "What happened?" he asked slowly.  
"We just came back from Master Yoda! He's funny," Leia said with a giggle. "We had lunch with him in his quarters, and he starting hitting the server droid with his Gimer stick 'cause the droid said he couldn't recognize his Swamp Stew as food." Leia and Luke were giggling now, and Anakin had to suppress a snort of laughter with difficulty. Then something dawned on him. Why were his children dining with Master Yoda?

"Because Master Yoda said we're powerful enough to become Padawans now and he wanted to talk to us about it." Leia spoke interrupting Anakin's thoughts.

"Leia, were you reading into my thoughts again?" Anakin demanded. Leia seemed to have a little gift for that, and it could get quite annoying.

Leia nodded and Anakin sighed. "I know how you feel Daddy, she does it to me all the time! She even did it to Master Yoda, he says she has to learn to not always do it, or at least not open her mouth every time!" Luke piped up.

Leia put her hands on her hips. "He didn't say it like that!" she cried out.

Anakin put his hands up, signaling for peace. "Master Yoda says you two can become Padawans?" They nodded.

"You, Mommy, Master Windu and me and Luke have to meet with Master Yoda and the Council tonight after the evening meal in the Council chambers." Luke told him.

"I'm on the Council. And so is Master Windu. Oh, forget it, I don't want to know what Yoda is up to." Anakin sighed.

"I have to go tell Master Windu!" Leia went off. There was no escaping the fact that Leia was a Skywalker. Just by looking at her, you could tell. She looked much like a miniature Padme, with her shiny brown hair often just pulled back in a ponytail, and her dark brown eyes. But those eyes often held the same, determined look that was also Anakin's, whenever she was trying to use the Force. Her Force presence also showed that she was a Skywalker, it was very strong and it just seemed to glow. She had her mother's diplomatic skills, but her father's stubbornness. Obi-Wan said that was just what the galaxy needed, another stubborn Skywalker.

As Leia went down the Temple corridors, trying to sense Master Windu as she went down to his quarters. Leia got many hellos as she walked down, but then, she heard, "Hey, Leia!" and Leia turned around.  
It was Obi-Wan's Padawan, Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy also known as Scout, who was about twenty, had two previous Masters before Obi-Wan, who had died in the Clone Wars.

Leia ran up to Scout, Scout had been like a big sister to Leia, she had known her throughout her entire life. She gave her a hug. "Where are you going to, kid?" Leia asked.

"Master Windu, do you know where he's at?" Leia asked. Scout nodded.

"Yeah, he just went to the Room of A Thousand Fountains, Obi-Wan and I just came from a meeting with him about me taking the Trials, Leia! But I can't tell you anymore." She finished.

Leia sighed, she hated it whenever Scout did that! But there was no way she'd get it out of her. She mumbled, "Thanks, Scout." and went off. Just as Scout said, she found the great Jedi Master sitting on a bench by one of the fountains. Leia ran over to him. She bowed. "Master Windu," she whispered. Mace looked up. He had not had aged much, there were no wrinkles on his dark skin, and the creases in his forehead that seemed to be permanent during the Clone Wars were gone.

Mace looked up and smiled at the little girl. "Leia Skywalker. Come, sit with me!" Leia smiled and sat next to him on the bench, her legs dangling in the air. "Now, why have you visited me?" he asked.  
"Master Yoda sent me. He wanted me to tell you that you and the rest of my family have to meet with Master Yoda and the Council after the evening meal." Leia informed him.  
Mace thought for a moment. "You and Luke are ready to become Padawan learners, aren't you?" Mace asked. Leia smiled again, and then giggled. "That didn't take you nearly as long as Daddy! I had to tell him why"  
"That's your father alright," Mace replied to the giggles of the little girl. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Mace felt that something was troubling Leia. He didn't question her, he trusted that she would say something.  
"If me and Luke become Padawans, Daddy will train Luke. But someone on the HoloNet said you couldn't train me because if you did it would only be because you felt bad for me and Daddy, 'cause Daddy almost went on the Dark Side, and 'cause a lot of people don't think I should be a Jedi, that I should be only a Queen or Senator like Mummy, that there are too many Skywalker Jedi. Is that why you'd train me?" Leia asked.

Mace got off the bench and went on his knees, so he could look at Leia right in the eyes. "Leia. I'm taking you as my Padawan because I want you to be my Padawan learner. The Force wants me to, it told me to. I want to help you become one of the greatest Jedi Knights ever"  
Leia nodded, and asked permission to leave. Mace let her go.

"Pleased I am that come you could, Senator Skywalker." Master Yoda greeted Padme Amidala Skywalker at the entrance of the Temple. "I am pleased that I could come as well, Master Yoda. The Temple is like a second home to me in ways, and I know it's a home for my children." Padme replied. "And, Master Yoda, please call me Padme! Or at the very least Senator Padme! You have been like an uncle to my children, please!" Padme sighed.

Yoda crackled softly. "Children, speaking of. In the dining hall, with their father."

Padme rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Master Yoda." She went off in search of her children and husband. She saw them, in the dining hall, sitting with Obi-Wan and Scout. Anakin was obviously having the twins do some Force exercises, because they were each balancing a tray, two others (besides Obi-Wan's and Scout's) were already on the table. Anakin was watching them with an uneasy look in his eye, watching them very carefully.

Padme watched them, a gasp in her throat. She had seen her children just a day ago, but they hadn't been doing their Force powers then. They didn't do it often outside the Temple, at least the levitating. But she saw the determination and concentration on their faces, and was amazed. Finally, the trays were on the table, not a drop spilled. Luke and Leia's faces broke out into grins, and they were praised by Obi-Wan, Scout, and Anakin. Padme walked over to the twins, and Leia screeched out "Mummy!" when she saw her. Padme embraced her children in a tight hug. "Luke.. Leia," she whispered. She released them, and hugged Anakin tightly. "Anakin! Their powers.." Padme's voice trailed off. Anakin held her at arm's length and nodded.

"Hey, Mummy! Me and Luke told Daddy to make a plate for you too!" Leia said.

"Did you?" Why thank you!" Padme said after embracing Scout and Obi-Wan.

The meal went by happily, and then it was time for the meeting. They said good-bye to Scout, and Obi-Wan went to the Council Chambers ahead of them. They met Mace in a room off to the side of the Council, the Council Waiting Chamber.

Finally, they were called in. The four of them went to the center of the room and bowed. "Glad, that you could come, I am. Important, this meeting is." Yoda began.

Ki Adi Mundi took his cue. "The Skywalker twins are very strong in the Force, not as strong as you, the Chosen One, Anakin, but strong enough. It's easy to say that if you had come to the Temple at infancy we would have made you a Padawan quite young as well. Now, Padme, and Anakin, do you have any objections at all to your children becoming Padawans so young?"

Padme and Anakin looked at each other and knew they had no objections. Padme spoke up. "No. They can become Padawans."

Yoda and the rest of the Council smiled. "Anakin, wish it is that your son becomes your Padawan?" Yoda asked him.

Anakin bowed slightly. "Yes, Master Yoda. That is if the Council has no objections"  
"Your Padawan, Luke Skywalker is.

Luke hid his grin very well. Stass Allie got up and the ceremony of the braiding was performed. Anakin braided his son's Padawan braid with shaking fingers. After he tied it off, they took a step back from each other. Luke bowed, and Anakin returned the bow.

"Mace Windu." Ki Adi Mundi spoke. "It is your wish to have Leia Skywalker as your Padawan learner?"

Mace nodded. "If the Council agrees, I believe it to be the Will of the Force."

"Leia Skywalker is now your Padawan."

Mace and Leia stepped back from each other and bowed.

"Foreseen, it has been, that the Skywalker twins will become important and great Masters. Trained, they must be. Young, yes they are. Wise, yes." Suddenly Master Yoda banged his Gimer stick on the ground. "Dismissed, you are."

The five of them left. "Leia, if Master Windu has no objections, I would like for you to stay with the rest of your family at my apartment tonight." Padme said.

Leia looked at her Jedi master. He smiled. "Yes, Leia, stay with your family tonight. Tomorrow, late morning, we'll move you into my apartment, I need to finish your room."

"You've already started it?" Leia exclaimed, her brown eyes wide.

Mace laughed. It was a rare occurrence to hear Mace laugh. "Yes, I knew I wasn't going to take a Padawan until you were allowed to become one, so I started a room for you. It was also your father's idea." Mace said.

Anakin looked at Leia. "Don't blame me. I suggested it. Mace is the one who decided to do it!" Leia giggled.

They started to get ready to leave, and Leia gave Mace as big as a hug a six year old could give. "Thank you for taking me as your Padawan, Master Windu."

Mace replied. "Thank you as well Leia." She smiled and ran up to take her mother's hand. Mace watched them go, that little girl truly amazed him at times. There was no doubt that she would be a great Jedi Knight. 


	3. Chapter II: Catch Her If She Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars A/N-Reviews. As always, reviews are welcome. Sorry it took so long.

Chapter II "Catch Her Before She Falls"

Leia went into the sitting room at her mother's apartment. Padme sat down next to her and stroked her hair. "Leia, I'm so proud of you. You'll be a great Jedi." Leia smiled at her mother and nodded.  
"I'm gonna protect the 'Public, Mommy. I'm gonna be a Jedi.." Leia whispered until she fell asleep. Padme smiled at her, and Anakin walked in, carrying Luke who was also fast asleep. He smiled, seeing his sleeping daughter. "Hold on, let me get this one in his bed and then I'll take her." Padme nodded.

Anakin left, leaving Padme to her thoughts. Her children would be excellent Jedi, she thought. But very rarely however, did a little voice in her head tell her that perhaps they should've given the twins a choice. Many people believed that Leia shouldn't have been trained as a Jedi, that the father-daughter bond (such a different protection than the father-son bond!) would make Anakin fall back into the dark, but not just a brush like before, but making him fall entirely into the Dark Side. Forever.  
So, Padme, Mon Mothma, Mace and Anakin came up with a little plan to make the public happy or confuse them, whichever. Whenever Leia got older, they would give her the choice of being the Jedi Senator the Senate. She would be the first, so they would have the Chancellor choose. And many of the Senators Padme and Mon would be very amused and pleased to have a Jedi politician in the Senate, and if that certain politician was a Skywalker? Even better. Anakin came back in silently and picked up Leia, as quiet as he could possibly be. He was quite strange sometimes.  
After Anakin came back in, Padme's comm started to buzz. She went up to get it, wondering who was calling. "Senator Amidala." she spoke quietly in her "Politician Voice". "Padme." the other voice said warmly. Padme automatically recognized the voice as Mon Mothma's. "Please forgive me for calling at such a late hour. But we must speak. Alas, the news is good. For a change."

"I do not mind that you called, Chancellor. I think of you as one of my best friends." Padme replied. "What is your news?"

"Well, for one, as you know, my term is almost up. As you also know, it has been asked to change the Constitution so that I could stay Chancellor for as long as I want to. I will not be agreeing to this. It is time someone else took the duty as Chancellor, and the people need a change in government, I believe this to be the best for the Republic. As I recall, you were once put in the same situation when you were Queen. So, I was wondering if you would allow yourself to be put up for nomination." Mon Mothma finished.

Anakin started laughing. Padme sent a disapproving look at her husband. "I am afraid not, not with Anakin and the twins. At least at the moment, it would create too much scandal."

"Ah, yes. They have been made Padawans, have they not?" Mon Mothma stated. Anakin stopped laughing. Padme started.  
"How did you know that?" Anakin stammered.  
Mon smirked. "Connections." then she sighed. "Do you at least have any nominees?"

"What about Bail Organa or Alderaan? Or Garm Bel Ibis of Corellia?" Padme said. Anakin laughed. "Ha. Bail. Rocks. I'd vote for him"  
Mon Mothma laughed. Padme rolled her eyes. "Do you see why Anakin wouldn't be a good political advisor?"

Anakin grinned. "Hey Chancellor, is the Chosen One qualified to run for Chancellor?"….

Mace Windu had been invited to Yoda's chambers to talk. One does not refuse Yoda. So, after Leia left, Mace went to Yoda's chambers. He hadn't even knocked when he heard, "Come in, you shall"  
Mace rolled his eyes. And he scolded Leia for reading his thoughts. The gnome probably just didn't like that someone could access his thoughts. He walked in. He bowed, "Yes, Master Yoda"  
"Speak, we must." was grunted back to him. Mace walked and sat crossed-legged on one of Yoda's meditating stools. "About…?"

"Leia Skywalker, your Padawan is. Strong in the Force, she is. Stronger than Luke, she is. Not as strong as her father, not that strong. Gifts, however, she has. Gifts, Anakin possessed never. Will of the Force, this is. Why, I know not." Yoda suddenly looked old and weary as he looked at Mace, sadness etched all over his face. "Fall onto the Dark Side, she will."

Mace blinked. "Leia? Onto the Dark Side? How, what did you see?" Mace asked in disbelief.

"Know, not, entirely. All I see, is Leia in garb of a Sith, glowing red lightsaber, fighting against….you."

Mace blinked again. "She won't fall."

"Know that you do not. Failure, this might not be your own. Her own choice, Leia makes. Judge Leia on what happened to Depa, you will not!" Yoda yelled, banging his Gimer Stick against the floor.

Mace got up. "This isn't about Depa. I will catch her before she falls. She won't fall." Mace left.

He heard Yoda sigh as he left.

Mace spent apart of the night fixing Leia's room. It was simple, yet the Force said it was right. It was a crisp, white and orderly room. He knew Leia would love it. There was already a shelf ready for all of the holos of her family and friends. 

Mace waited in his sitting room for the chime to ring. Finally, it did. He got up, and there stood Leia and her family. Leia smiled weakly. Mace said, "Welcome." and motioned for them to come in. Padme shook her head, and got on a knee to look Leia in the eyes. Anakin did the same. "Leia. You have made me and Daddy very, very proud of you already. So, be strong, please baby. I know this will be hard, but you can do it. Goodbye, Leia." Padme chocked back tears, and Anakin nodded. Leia gave her parents a hug and kiss and went into her room with her brother. They were both carrying suitcases, by using the Force.

"I'll take care of her, Senator." Mace said softly. Padme smiled, and two tears fell down her cheek. "I know you will, Mace. It's just never an easy thing to let go of one's children. Catch her, Mace. You have to."

Mace blinked in surprise. "I may not be Force-sensitive, but Leia has a very good chance of falling, I know that. She's had to put up with slander her whole life, slander Anakin and I would've never dreamed of. She's different from Luke."

"Very different. I don't think I could handle Leia as a Padawan, if I saw her go Dark, I probably would go on the Dark Side again. That might also be because she's my baby girl. You are a very good Jedi Master, far better than I could ever be." Anakin smiled slightly.

Luke came out. He bowed to Mace, and then stood a few steps behind his father. "Farewell, Master Windu." Padme said formally, obviously trying to set an example for her son, but Mace saw a smile on her face.  
"Yes, goodbye, Mace."

And finally, Luke bowed again and said his goodbyes quite formally.

Mace went into his apartment, and checked on Leia, who sure enough already had holos up. "Using the Force, my young Padawan?" Mace said sternly, but he was amused. The child had inherited her father's, uh, resourcefulness. Leia got a wide-eyed look that reminded Mace of Anakin. "I'm sorry Master Windu!" she said bowing quickly.

Mace laughed, "It is quite alright, Leia"  
Leia grinned sheepishly. Mace couldn't believe that this was the little girl that three people, one a non-Jedi, had said she'd fall onto the Dark Side…but Mace knew she wouldn't.

She couldn't. 


End file.
